Crimson Tears
by LifelessLife
Summary: I probably can't edit this story often because of school.. anyways, read and review!Rated pg for some language. Rating may change later. Ch.5 is up! Ch.6 coming soon!
1. Intro

First of all, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks.....and...thinks....thats it??Um..Yeeeaaah.

Vash:....(and she thinks i'm weird..)

Me: .......

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any Trigun characters. If I did, the that would be kewel! (thinks about Vash)

Vash: (horrified look on his face) okaaay...um, Ashley....PLEASEGETBACKTOTHESTORY!!

Me: (snaps out of it) oops.. Anyways, I own no Trigun characters :(....But I do own a few characters in the story. Anyways, on with the story!!

**Ch.1**

" My greatest wish was to fly beyond the sky, to let the wind carry me away to new worlds, new adventures, new experiences, a new life. I don't know why I wanted to escape my life so badly, but thats all I ever thought of. That must be why I loved speed so much. I figured that If I couldn't change the way my life was, I could just outrun the memories of it."Ellie ran through the town, lost in thought. It had been atleast a week since she woke up on Planet Gunsmoke. The memory of that day haunted her all the time.

_The sound of gunfire woke Ellie up. When she was finally able to see again, she saw five men standing around her. Two of them were holding guns to her head. She was extremely frightened. It wasn't the guns that frightened her, though. It was the looks on their faces. They seemed so...lifeless. Another person came up behind her and held a gun to her head, which frightened her even more. " Don't worry," the man behind her said in a calm voice, " I won't kill you, unless he doesn't show up. Now scream." Ellie shrieked, causing a man in a red coat to burst out of a building. "Let her go, Legato!" There was a long pause,and then the man called Legato spoke up. " You have two choices, Vash The Stampede. Either you kill me, and she lives, or you let me live, and I kill her." Vash had a worried look on his face, as If he didn't know what to do. Legato smirked at the unsure look on Vash's face. " Here, take this girl with you, she may come in handy later." Legato pushed Ellie into Vash. Ellie looked up at Vash, then pushed away from him and ran away._

Ellie's concentration was broken by gunfire._Deja vu..._Ellie skidded to a stop, and was immediately greeted by a familiar face. "Hello again, little girl!" Vash said in a very cheerful voice. Ellie glared at Vash._Who the fuck is he calling little?!_The 13 year old girl glared at him for a few more seconds, obviously insulted by his last comment. Before Vash was able to say anything else, they heard gunfire again. Ellie stepped out from behind Vash and saw a bunch of the town citizens running towards them with guns, shouting," Its Vash The Stampede! Get him!" Vash's eyes widened, and then he grabbed Ellie's wrist and ran.Surprised, Ellie began shouting." Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?! Let go of me NOOOWWW!!"

She kicked and screamed for a while, until they stopped. After he let go of her, Ellie kicked him in the side of the head." Who the fuck do you think you are?!?! Kidnapping me like that...." Vash rubbed the side of his head where she had kicked him." Kidnapping you? I just saved your life! And I think you should apologize when you...hurt......someone...." The look on Ellie's face made Vash feel very insecure. She was glaring at him so bad, that it felt like she was stabbing him to death with a dagger." ......or not.....you're a very creepy little girl..." A nervous smile spread across Vash's face." And you're very immature for an adult. Not to mention a little too cheerful..." "What do you mean?" Vash asked, the nervous smile still spread across his face."Well," Ellie began, rolling her eyes, "You were kinda just chased out of that town by a bunch of people with guns. Did that not make you nervous?" There was a long pause."Well?" Ellie brushed her long, blonde hair out of her face, still waiting for a reply."I'm used to it," Vash finally said, before he turned away and walked off."HEY!!!" Ellie was now very angry." Where do you think you're going?! You're not just going to leave me here, are you?!!? I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME, NEEDLENOGGIN!!!!!!!!" Vash turned around with an irritated look on his face." Don't call me that!" Ellie's face was now blood red from anger." THEN STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!!!!"

I hope you liked it!(probably not 'cause it sucks. :P) Please review!!


	2. Ellie's Secret

ok, so the first chapter wasn't all that great. :P

But thats because this is my first fanfic..sooo...here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any trigun characters... :( ....oh well, I will someday...heheheheheh... :D**

Vash: OO;;;;.....please get on with the story!!

Me: whatever. You're no fun.

**Ch.2**

Ellie and Vash walked for a few more hours, until Vash stopped." Hey, I never got your name," Vash said, turning around and smiling at Ellie.She raised an eyebrow at this question. "Why are you aski....oh whatever. My name's Ellie." Ellie groaned in frustration and walked off. " Not very cheerful, are you?" Vash was still smiling, which really annoyed Ellie. "There's NOTHING to be cheerful about! And why are YOU so cheerful all the time?! Did it not scare you when those people chased you out of the city?!" Ellie's face was now turning red from anger. " Didn't you ask me that already?" Ellie was stating to get really angry again. But then confusion clouded her face." Wait...why did they chase you out of the city, Vash?" There was a long silence,and then Vash finally walked off. "Hey! Don't Ignore me! Get back here!!! Oh why the hell do I bother..." Neither of them talked to each other as they walked through the endless desert, which Vash was VERY grateful for. He was a little worried about Ellie now, though, who was now looking very pale and weak, holding her head in her hands. Vash finally stopped and looked at Ellie. "Are you..... okay, Ellie?" Ellie looked up at him, smiling weakly. " Its... just a headache," she lied._ Why does my head hurt so much?_ She was now so weak,cthat she couldn't walk anymore._Ellie...._Ellie's face turned paper white. She couldn't talk, move, or breathe._Ellie..._The eerie voice in her head pierced through her like a bullet._Th-that voice...its the same one I heard before..._

Ellie was now so weak, that she passed out.

Ellie awoke, not knowing where she was. She tried to remember what happened before she passed out, but failed. Vash walked in and smiled at Ellie. " Finally you're awake. I was worried." Vash walked over to Ellie and sat next to her. There was a long silence, and then Ellie hugged Vash and cried on his shoulder. She was scared, she had no idea where she was, and she had no idea how she got there. Everytime that eerie voice went through her head, something bad always happened. She had heard the voices in her head ever since she was little. Everytime she woke up from passing out, she was either in a differet place, or unable to remember something. Vash ran his fingers through Ellie's hair, then finally said something." Ellie, what happened?" Ellie stopped crying and told him everything. She knew that Vash wouldn't understand what she meant when she told him. No one understood. No one understood the fear and confusion. And no one understood the pain that these strange blackouts caused, either. " So, do you remember anything before you woke up here on Planet Gunsmoke?"

Ellie frowned and looked down at her shoes. Vash could see that Ellie was upset, so he decided to break the silence." We'll leave for May City in a few minutes, 'kay?"

When they reached May City, the citizen's faces were pale from fear. They weren't afraid of Vash, though. They were afraid of Ellie. It was her appearance that scared them. She was '5"5, she was wearing black fishnet stockings, black combat boots that ended a little below her knees, a black skirt with many chains hanging from the belt, and a black Insane Clown Posse tank top. Her nails were black, and she wore black eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. Surprisingly, her appearance didn't bother Vash at all. Actually, he was glad that she looked creepy and gothic. Everyone was too busy staring at her to notice him. "NEEDLENOGGIN!" they heard someone shout. They looked ahead and saw a priest carrying a giant cross." Don't call me that!!" "How have you been Va..AH!" Wolfwood gave Ellie a disgusted look." Who's the Satanic chick, Vash? She better not be your girlfriend," Wolfwood whispered to Vash. "I'm not satanic," Ellie replied, returning Wolfwood the disgusted look. Wolfwood walked around Ellie, examining her._Damn she's creepy..._Wolfwood thought, pulling out a ciggarette. "Not as creepy as you," Ellie smirked at him." D-did you just read my mind?!" Ellie didn't reply. She just stood there and gave Wolfwood a creepy look. A few minutes later, Ellie noticed that Vash and Wolfwood were aiming their guns at her. Or were they??

VNM: So??? Did you like?? I'll write chapter 3 tomorrow, or in a few hours. Hopefully It will be longer. Well, until next time!

:D


	3. Ellie's Secret pt2

Well, here's chapter 3! I'll try to type atleast 1 chapter a day!

**Disclaimer: tch...I'm getting sick of typing this.I do not own any Trigun characters.I'm done! **

**Ch.3**

Vash and Wolfwood were no holding their guns up and aiming at Ellie. Or were they? "Ellie, get over here, now..." Vash said, staring at something behind her. "Not a good idea," the person said. Ellie felt a gun held up to the back of her head. "Don't you understand, Vash The Stampede? Only one more has to die." "No!Don't!" Ellie closed her eyes, fearing that she might die, but the painful screams behind her made her eyes shoot open immediately. She looked behind her and saw the man lying on the ground, covered in his own blood. She turned her head away, and more painful screams were heard. Vash looked at Ellie, horrified. Ellie saw the expression on Vash's face, and then she felt something trickling down her arm._ Blood!_ She looked at her arms, which were covered in blood, and back at the man, laying there, lifeless._Oh shit...did I kill him?_ Ellie was now confused and frightened by what just happened. The throbbing pain shot through her head again, causing everything to go black.

_"This is the price you must pay for your sins."_

_"W-who are you?"_

_"I have no regrets, placing this burden on your shoulders."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I am the one who gave you this horrific gift. The ability to travel to new worlds, the ability to kill without laying a finger on your victims. Do you remember receiving these powers six years ago?"_

_The memory came back to Ellie almost immediately. She was only seven years old. She was being chased by a bunch of strange men through an old building. She finally found a room to hide in. But when she entered the room, she wasn't alone. There was a woman on the other side of the room, completely dressed in black. She looked at Ellie as if she was going to kill her in any second. "It begins here. Our pain and suffering now belongs to you." The woman held her hand up, which was now glowing blood red. The rest of the memory was blurry._

When Ellie woke up, she was in a motel room. Vash was sitting in a chair next to her bed, with a worried look on his face.

"What happened back there?" he asked her. "Remember that power I told you that I had? Not only does it send me to new worlds, but it causes me to black out and kill whoever is around me." Ellie hated that power more than anything. And to make things worse, it was making the people she met suffer. Vash wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist. "You CAN'T control your powers, can you?" Ellie frowned and nodded her head 'no'.

"Hello again, Mr. Priest!" Someone said. Vash got up and walked over to the door." Not the insurance girls!" Vash whined.

Ellie smiled and walked outside with Vash. Wolfwood was talking with Millie. "Why hello there, Mr. Vash!" _Oh gawd, another cheerful person..._Millie looked over at Ellie ad smiled." And who is this?" "This is Ellie. She's been traveling with us for a few days," Vash replied." Tch. I still think she's satanic," Wolfwood said to himself, lighting up a ciggarette. Ellie was glaring at Wolfwood so much, that she caused him to drop his ciggarrete on his shirt. Vash looked around. "Hey, where's Meryl?" Millie was still smiling."Oh, she was called back to headquarters for some important business!" _Ellie's being awfully quiet..._Vash turned around and saw a strange look on her face._ "Something's coming. I know it,"_Ellie thought, looking out into the distance.

Yeah, Yeah. I know. Another short chapter. Chapter 4 will be up soon! You know what to do! Review!


	4. Angel of Death

Ok, here's chapter 4! :P

**Disclaimer: if I have to type this up 1 more time.....(violent gesture) I own no Trigun characters.**

**Ch. 4 Angel of Death **

_Something's coming. I know it._ The trio looked curiously at Ellie's expression." Uh, miss Ellie?" Milly walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face. Ellie didn't move at all. She stood there looking off into the distance, hatred burning in her eyes. After a long silence, Ellie pulled out a gun and began firing. Startled, Wolfwood dropped another lit ciggarrete on his shirt (ouch..). Ellie began running towards a dark figure, but Vash grabbed her by her wrist, causing her to let out a surprised shriek.

" Let go of me n--" A sharp pain went through Ellie's side, causing her to pass out. Vash threw Ellie over his left shoulder and pulled out his gun with his free hand, aiming it at the mysterious person." Are you going to shoot me, Vash The Stampede?" the woman asked with laughter in her voice. Vash glared at the woman and asked, "Who are you, and what do you want?" The woman smirked and took a few steps closer." I am Myoona Tsukamoto, also known as the angel of death. And I am here for your little friend, Ellie." Myoona pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ellie. In almost an instant, Myoona's gun flew across the room, and she was holding her arm where she was shot."_ Wolfwood, get Ellie and Millie out of here, fast!"_ A sadistic grin spread across Myoona's face." If you want death so badly, then you shall die before her!" Myoona pulled out anothe gun and began firing at Vash almost instantly.

" Here, you stay here with Ellie, just in case she wakes up." Millie nodded and watched Wolfwood leave the room, carrying the giant cross. Two hours later, Wolfwood stubled into the room with Vash, who was now covered in many bloody wounds."We have to get out of here now!" Millie was very confused, but picked Ellie up and ran out of the motel with Wolfwood.

Ellie woke up, very sore and weak. When she finally regained her vision, she noticed that her shirt and bra were replaced with bandages. She blushed a bit, wondering who bandaged her up. A few minutes later, Millie walked in, holding a pile of clothes." Oh! You're awake!" she said cheerfuly." As soon as you get dressed, come downstairs!" Ellie quickly got dressed and looked around as she made her way downstairs. Wolfwood and Millie were sitting on the couch, laughing and talking. This was the same house that they stayed at before going to May City. Then it hit her._Vash!_ Her face turned pale from fear." Millie," she managed to say in a shaky voice," w-where's Vash?" Millie frowned, then put on a fake smile and pointed over to a door." He should be awake by now. Why don't you go check on him?" Ellie nodded and opened the door. Vash was sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor." Vash!" Ellie ran over to him and hugged him." Its my fault that you got hurt!" Ellie pulled away from him and noticed something that she didn't notice before. He was covered in scars. He had a sad expression on his face as he stood up." I didn't want you to see me like this..." "Vash..." Vash looked up at Ellie with tears in his eyes." Aren't you disgusted?!" Ellie frowned and cut him off by kissing him. Vash wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her for a while, before pulling away. She placed a hand on his chest, looking at the scars." Who did this to you?" "Many people. This is what happens when I don't kill my enemies." Wolfwood walked into the room, wide eye." Sorry, did I interrupt something?'' He smirked at Ellie as she pulled away from Vash and blushed." Anyways," he began slowly," I just came to tell you two that we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Ellie was sitting on the other side of Vash's room, sewing up his trenchcoat." Good morning, Ellie." Vash's voice startled her, causing her to jump and almost stab herself with the needle." I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, smiling at him. He smiled back at her." No, I was already awake." Ellie sat there for a while, lost in his aqua green eyes, until she realized that she was still holding his trenchcoat." Oh, here. It was in bad condition." She blushed and handed it to him. A few minutes later, Wolfwood burst into the room. He told Vash and Ellie that the four of them were being followed, and....... THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 4! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh.......you'll have to wait until ch.5 to see what happens. Until then, review and threaten to kill me if I don't write more!

The idiotic blonde Vash fangirl,

Vash-No-Miko


	5. The Crimson Tears pt1

Woohoo! Ch 5! Wait....why am I so cheerful?! I'm the one who had to type th---- (a bunch of angry readers holding bazookas and knives glare evilly at her) Eheheheh........um...........BYE!!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (runs off screaming like a phsycho)

**Disclaimer: .............................................................**

**Ch. 5 The Crimson Tears pt.1**

Wolfwood burst into the room." We have to get out of here now! We're being followed again..." There was a long pause." By who?" Vash asked in a stern voice." Legato, and two other people. I'm not exactly sure who the other two are." Ellie looked up at Vash, and noticed that his warm smile was replaced with anger.

" I expect you two ladies to kill that girl and Vash this time." Legato was now glaring at one of the women." It wasn't my fault. That little bi---" was all she could get out before Legato backhanded her." Excuses again, Myoona? If you fail again, the master won't be very happy with you." Legato's gold eyes pierced into hers, showing her gory images of what would happen if she failed again." D-don't worry," she began in a shaky voice, " We won't fail this time."

Ellie was sitting in the back of the jeep with Vash. She looked over to him and noticed that he was looking off into the distance, lost in thought. "Vash...are you ok?" Vash turned around and smiled at her. "Just thinking about someone." "Knives?" Wolfwood asked, lighting another ciggarette. Vash nodded. "Hey goth girl! What the hell is this supposed to be?" Wolfwood quickly caught Ellie's attention. "Give that back now!" she shouted, reaching for the strange necklace in his hands. A sharp pain quickly shot through her, causing her to jerk violently back into her seat. "N-no....keep it...." she replied weakly.

Wolfwood stared at her blankly for a while, then began examining the necklace. It was a blood red jewel, in the shape of a tear. It was attached to a chain with many spikes on it, which poked Wolfwood's fingers, causing him to swear. After a few minutes, it began glowing, causing Ellie to jerk around violently in her seat again. "Give me the damn necklace!!!!" Ellie yanked it out of Wolfwood's hands and put it around her neck. The trio looked at her weird,which really pissed her off. "Damn! What the hell are you staring at?!?!?" Everyone turned around in their seats. They all had the same expression on their faces, which looked like: OO;;;;;. "Umm, anyways..." Millie began, shaken and confused by what just happened, " We need to go back to headquarters to pick Meryl up." An annoyed look spread across Vash's face. "Awww...do we have to??"

"How long have you had that necklace anyways? I've never noticed it before." Vash answered for Ellie, since she was busy staring at it. "She's been wearing it ever since we met." Ellie quickly took her eyes off her necklace and glared at Vash. "How did you know that?! I had it hidden inside my shirt the whole ti--" Ellie froze for a few seconds. "YOU PERVERT!" Wolfwood and Millie stared into the back seat, wide eyed as Ellie began beating Vash up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Everyone turned their attention to a short woman with short dark purple hair, completely dressed in white. "Oh, h-hi Meryl..." Vash said, his face turning completely white. Vash was now on Ellie, pinning (sp?) her hands over her head to keep her from slashing him with her long and sharp fingernails. Meryl stood there, wide eyed, taking the image the wrong way. "You sick pervert!" She slapped his face so hard, that he shot out of the car and landed face first on the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing to this poor defenseless girl?!" An evil grin spread across Ellies face when she realized what Meryl meant. "Yeah!" Ellie jumped out of the car, hiding her smile. "Who do you think you are, kidnapping me and trying to rape me!" Meryl's face was blood red from anger. Before Vash could say anything, Meryl pulled out two derringers and ran after him. Ellie was now on her knees, laughing histerically (sp?). "Damn, what a creepy girl," Wolfwood mumbled to himself, lighting another cigarrette. "Dude, those thing will kill you." Ellie got back in the car, waiting for Vash and Meryl to come back.

" I better sit here," Meryl said, glaring at Vash and sitting next to Ellie. "That was an evil joke..." Ellie grinned evilly at Vash, seeing the hand mark on his face. "I don't care." They argued for a while, until Ellie's necklace began glowing red again._ It's them again..._

Damn writers block......N e wayz, please review! Chapter 6 iz comin' soon! :P


End file.
